The structures, distribution and function of the arginine vasopressin (AVP) and oxytocin (OT) receptors are being investigated. The cDNAs for the rodent and human V1a, V2 and V1b AVP receptors, and the OT receptor, have been isolated. The distribution of mRNA(s) encoding these receptors in the brain and peripheral tissues is being determined by northern blot analysis, in situ hybridization histochemistry (ISHH), and reverse transcription (RT)- polymerase chain reaction (PCR). The expression of receptor cDNAs has allowed functional studies to be performed. The human V1a- and V1b-receptor genes have been cloned.